


Can I Have This Dance?

by MagniloquentMartyr



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pepsicola, Singing, by trash for trash, can I have this dance, cussing we guess, dont worry its not going to happen, john is flustered, johnvris mentioned, most likely a oneshot, not actually about hsm, pale davezi mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagniloquentMartyr/pseuds/MagniloquentMartyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are getting ready for the prom starting to loom over their heads. And when John remembers that Vriska wanted (more like ordered) him to learn the waltz, Dave lends a helping hand. Gay shenanigans? Gay shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The World (you're welcome)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+World+%28you%27re+welcome%29).



> Wow so we probably won't be going back to this AU, but we might. *wink wink* This is the first time we've posted anything on here, so, uh, enjoy? We are both such High School Musical nerds, and pepsicola is basically otp, so yeah. This just kinda-- This just kind of happened.

“Aw,  I hate dressing up! Why are we doing this again?”

“Well Vriska asked you, bro, and you said yes, so I guess it’s your fault for not reading the terms of agreement that comes with this shit. I’m going with Terezi because you’d never last prom without me. Also, Terezi’s hellacious.” Dave finally got them to the top of the school, the roof’s flowerbeds drinking in the early afternoon sunlight. He took a suit jacket from the railing and tossed it at John.

“What’s this? Is this what you’re going to be wearing?”

“Like hell I am. That shit’s too small for me. It’s for you, dumbass. I figured I might as well get the shopping done early instead of having to listen to you complain the whole time in the store.”

 “Sweet! I owe you one, Dave.” John shrugged on the jacket over his Ghostbusters tee, flashing a grin at him. Dave had to admit, John looked pretty stellar in that jacket. As a bro, he meant. As a bro. “Oh shit!” Dave snapped out of it to see John face palming.

 “John. John did you ruin that fucking suit because I will fight you-”

 “No, it’s not that.” John sighed. “I just remembered… Vriska wants me to know how to waltz and shit before the prom, and I never learned!”

 "Calm your tits bro. As a matter of fact,” Dave wiggled his eyebrows for affect, “can I have this dance?”

 “Um, okay--Dave what the _fuck_ are you doing-” John felt the heat rising to his face as Dave pulled him up and onto the roof, bowing dramatically and smirking up at him. He stumbled as Dave took his hand.

   

_Take my hand_

 

John opened his mouth slightly to protest but wow if he was going to pass this up.

 

_Take a breath_

 

John tried to calm his nerves and gulped down whatever protests his mind had started to form.

 

_Pull me close, and take one step_

Oh god Dave was so fucking close to him and were they moving now? Jesus this felt kind of gay but John wasn’t going to do anything about it.

 Dave paused and set down his shades by a flower bed before turning back around to face John. Well fuck if this wasn’t a special moment; John was almost afraid to look up, but it wasn’t like he was going to pass this up. He glanced at his friend’s eyes, shining with unsaid laughter, pupils still dilating from the onslaught of sun. John gasped a little at how Dave’s irises absorbed the sunlight,  spinning out a fiery crimson. Dave raised an eyebrow, and okay, yeah, John knew that maybe he had been staring a little too long.

 

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_Let the music be your guide_

 

John bit his lip and tried to follow the movement of Dave’s feet swaying them back and forth across the pavement, trying not to ruin the moment by stumbling. He let out a nervous laugh as he fell into Dave. Dave just righted him then started going faster, leading them to the middle of the roof. John hurried to keep up with him, taking a deep breath before starting to sing with him.

 

_Won’t you promise me_

_Now won’t you won’t you promise me_

_That you’ll never forget_

_We’ll keep dancing_

_To keep dancing_

_Wherever we go next_

 

Dave looked down at John starting to get the hang of the footwork, mirroring Dave’s beat up Pumas with his own stupid bright yellow All Stars. He locked on to John’s eyes as their feet tapped a steady rhythm against the concrete, the blue of his irises reflecting the sky behind him.

 

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

 

John yelped slightly at the feeling of being spun in the air, Dave twirling him like it was nothing. John realized, again, the gayness of what was happening, and blushed slightly at the fact that Dave was making him do the girl part. Fucking Strider. He fell back into rhythm as Dave set him down, feeling giddy.

 

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

 

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

 

Dave stepped away for a second, then held out his hand again to John, singing softer. John took it, reassured in the knowledge that this was really just bros singing with bros. Happened all the time. But then Dave pulled him in so that they were chest-to-chest before dipping him so far back John swore he felt his head brush the ground. He clutched at Dave, panicked, but Dave only snickered and continued to hold him steady.

 

_And you can't keep us apart_

_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

 

Hey it was just lyrics, right? Totally didn’t have any meaning behind them, totally.  Maybe.

 

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

 

Okay, any semblance of this being just about learning to waltz was totally gone for John. He hoped it was the same for Dave, because oh god the way Dave was holding him now had so much more meaning for him. Dave looked down at John to find him staring wide-eyed up at him, and almost stumbled over his own feet because, wow, there was something in the way his delicate piano fingers were intertwined with Dave’s that made him go slightly dizzy.

 

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

Suddenly a thunderclap resounded over the rooftop. John tore himself away from his dancing partners gaze, looking up at the sky, which had turned from a sunny afternoon to a dark cloudscape, heavy with rain. He looked back at Dave worriedly, but Dave just shrugged and pulled John back into the waltz, which now came easily to him.

 

I _t's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

 

Dave felt the rain start to fall onto his back, listening to the patter of it increase as it fell onto the skylights and started soaking through John’s hair.

 

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

 

John laughed a little nervously then looked back at Dave. Dave wasn’t sure what to do--he just wanted to stay there forever, getting soaked by the afternoon downpour and standing on the brink of either total failure or victory. He panted slightly, and found that he was frozen in place by his nerves, inches away from John’s face. Fuck, now was not the time to freeze up, but he was just... staring. Staring at John. Yeah, not romantic.

John looked at Dave, hovering inches from his face. Would he be okay with this? They had known each other for so long-- he didn’t want to ruin their friendship with some weird, gay kiss in the rain. That didn’t seem to stop his body though, as it decided to take matters into its own hand and close the gap between them with a fluttering shut of his eyes and a grip of the hand.

 Wow, I mean, Jesus _fuck_ , John didn’t know what he was expecting from kissing a guy but it wasn’t this. Dave had soft lips like a girl, admittedly, and there was something so consuming about the way their lips met. Maybe that was just because it was Dave, because of the way he smelled like that weird apple-flavored gum he always had tons of, because of the way he tensed up at first and then kissed back with even more force than John. But John felt like the rain and concrete and roof vanished to the pinpoint of Dave’s lips on his, and it was… **spectacular**.

 Suddenly, Dave was pulling John closer and clutching his jacket sleeves, and John broke away for a second, out of breath. He looked up at Dave and just breathed for a second, letting the turn of events sink in.

“Dave?”

“John?” Dave looked nervously at John, hoping to God that he hadn’t fucked it up. He hadn't, right?

“Um… I think I ruined the suit jacket.” Dave laughed in relief.

“Goddamnit, Egbert. I thought you were going to mention something important.”

“Besides it raining? Or the fact that we actually have homework to-mmph!” John felt the heat rising to his face and Dave’s lips meeting his again.

 “Dude stop smiling so big it’s like I’m just getting your buckteeth here.”

 “Shut up Dave!” John felt their noses brush awkwardly as Dave tilted his head slightly, swatting him on the arm. John kind of wished he had used chapstick or something, or at least not eaten doritos right before they came up here. Not that Dave seemed to mind as he brought his hand up to John’s neck and pulled him even closer. Yeesh, he really was taking the lead, wasn’t he.

 “Hey, uh, Dave? It’s actually super cold out here and-”

 “Dude.”

 “What? I’m freezing and you’re going to make me get hypothermia or some shit.” John felt Dave’s shoulders shake slightly as he laughed at John. Was he not getting freezing too? Was he like gaining strength from being in the cold rain? Was there an Aquaman thing going on here too?

“Dude.” Dave just tilted John’s head up to kiss him again, his fingers warming up against John’s neck. Okay, maybe John could stand a little rain for this.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We apologize wholeheartedly. Thank you for reading? Yeah, thanks. You really did one for the team, champ. Treat yourself to a pack of stickers, or something.


End file.
